Accord
by reignstein
Summary: The wedding was a rush of wide smiles and silent tears. Haruka's mind had been reeling with curiosities about how he had gotten his beautiful bride to say yes, while Rin's heart felt like it was on cloud nine as butterflies fluttered inside her stomach and filled her with immense happiness. From start to end, it had been nothing but perfect. Fem!Rin, Fem!Sou, Fem!Kisumi. BE WARNED.


The bodice of the dress was made from ivory colored satin, while the turtleneck collar that extended from the top of her bust to around her nape was of a baby pink cherry blossom patterned lace material. Below her waist, the gown fanned out in layers of white chiffon and the same pink lace, accentuating the dip of her waist further. Rin had been unsure about whether or not she would pursue the sleeveless aspect of the frock (seeing as she was a swimmer and had broader shoulders than your normal everyday girl), but was quite happy that Gou had pushed and convinced her that it would look stunning nonetheless. Looking in front of the mirror, with her veil pushed back and a bouquet of pink and blue flowers in her hands, she just couldn't quite believe that it was really her staring back.

"You look stunning, Sis!" Gou shouted, on the edge of tearing up as she stared awestruck at her older sister's appearance. The make-up was minimal—and made Rin's scarlet eyes the center of attraction—and suited the older girl perfectly, while the white heeled Mary Janes that peeked out from the bottom of the dress's hemline gave her just the perfect amount of height to make her look model-esque. The older of the two blushed, unable to hide her agreement despite being rather sheepish about it.

"Haruka-nii is going to have a conniption at the altar!" Rin blushed, and threatened to throw the flowers in her hands in Gou's direction after the ceremony, but her little sister laughed at her obvious embarrassment. "Mom is going to cry the moment she sees you, you know that right? And, oh my god, Kisumi and Sou are going to have a cow! Do you realize exactly how drop dead gorgeous you are right now?!"

Her wine colored strands were curled and swept to the left by a cherry blossom hair pin (something old from her childhood that she and Gou had found rummaging through the attic), stopping a few centimeters above her shoulder, with just a few loose strands to frame her face retained on the right. The only jewelry she wore hung around her neck as the centerpiece of her baby pink choker—it was her father's wedding ring (something borrowed) and the only thing that her family had left of him.

Rin's fingers traced the circumference of the silver band, certain that Gou hadn't missed the action either. Her baby sister walked up to her then, standing just beside her with a sad smile before she spoke. "He'd probably sweep you off of your feet and hide you away to make sure Haruka-nii would never get to you." The sad smile spread across Rin's face too, positive that Gou's words rang true. "He probably would have walked you down the aisle too though, the moment he saw how sad you were without your boyfriend."

"Would have been the same for you." She responded. "Nagisa would have probably had it worse, major flirt that he is."

Gou's giggle was soft, but acknowledged the truth in Rin's statement. "Dad would have probably bought a guard dog just to scare him off, and then he'd get annoyed about how that idea failed since Nagisa could cuddle anything into submission."

Rin took her sister's hand and placed Gou's fingers atop the band beside her own. Both of them closed their eyes as they released a silent prayer, asking for their father to send them a small sign of his approval—of his presence. This was a monumental step in Rin's life, and the older Matsuoka daughter felt like she really needed her father to be there for her.

When the moment passed, they opened their eyes with small smiles and stared into the mirroring red irises before nodding and releasing a short laugh. It reminded them of their childish antics of holding onto the ring and telling their father stories as if the ring was an actual medium to Matsuoka Toraichi's spirit. Their mother did it on occasion with them too, and on her own when she thought that the two daughters weren't watching.

"We're not done yet, you know." The younger girl suddenly stated. "We've still got something new to cover."

She blushed. This was exactly the reason why she had asked the other members of her bridal party to leave (aside form her mother who had left on the account that she was already going to cry and she didn't want to ruin her make up). Was it wrong for her to have planned out her wedding at a young age? They'd teased her enough about it, thank you. She didn't need them making a big fuss and teasing her about her following of traditional 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue' rhyme. God knew how much trouble she had already received from Haruka about it.

Gou walked over to the bed and picked up the small velvet box that housed her engagement ring. The silver band that Haruka had asked the jeweler's to custom make had fit Rin's ring finger perfectly. The sapphire blue gem in the center glimmered under the light like Haruka's eyes, while in the dark it was a deep color that reminded her of the vast ocean. She had shed quite the bucket load of tears the moment it was presented to her, and it took her a couple of days to stop staring at it too—as if she was afraid that it would suddenly disappear along with the warm body that had slept beside her.

Had it really been ten months since the day Haruka proposed? It seemed just like yesterday.

"You ready?" Her sister asked, setting aside the case as Rin slid the piece of jewelry onto her finger. In a couple of minutes, another ring would join it, and she could barely believe it. Soon enough, she'd be Nanase Rin, a dream come true for her still lingering twelve-year-old self.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Haruka was pretty sure that his groomsmen included Rei and Nagisa, while Makoto, of course, dutifully played the role of his best man. Why Rin's bridesmaids were suddenly invading his suite was unknown to him. Sou and Kisumi had just burst in with pouting faces and explanations of "We got kicked out" before deciding to make themselves comfortable. The black haired swimmer actually felt one of his nerves swell up. He had half a mind to throw them back out into the hallway and was wondering why he wasn't already doing so.

"—And man did she look beautiful! Makoto, she looked like a princess out of a fairytale! Sou, show them the picture, come on!" Oh, right, because Kisumi was providing good commentary on Rin's very secretive preparations in revenge for getting thrown out. Haruka expectantly turned to his fiancé's best friend, but saw that Sou did not seem the least bit interested in participating in Kisumi's vengeance plan. If anything, she was glaring at the pink haired woman.

"Do you really want to make her cry on the day of her wedding?" Kisumi raised a brow, and Sou sighed as she realized that she probably needed to clear that up because Rin was definitely going to cry on the day of her wedding. "Fine, do you want Rin to cry because she's upset on the day of her wedding?"

"But, but—!" Sou was the one to inquisitively look at her friend this time. The rosette deflated almost immediately. "Okay, okay, I get it! No more bride spoiling to the groom."  
Okay. Now, Haruka didn't know why he wasn't throwing them out yet.

Deciding to leave the troublesome women to Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa, he turned around and gave himself one last lookover at the mirror. It wasn't like he had a say on his suit (Rin had gone to all his fittings and made sure that it was perfect—something that Haruka protested seeing as he was never allowed to participate during her trips to the bridal stores) or had any complaints, but he did wonder if Rin was going to have a fit at the fact he didn't style his hair at all. It was it's typical black and down self. The only difference, Haruka would say, was the absence of his jammers underneath his clothing.

It was Nagisa who had talked some sense into him at that point. "Do you really plan to swim later? It's your wedding night!"

The three-piece suit had a black jacket with a matching pair of black slacks. The vest inside was a navy blue color lined with a more sky blue-ish color on the outside, and had four buttons at the front. Haruka had chosen to leave his jacket open despite Rei's earlier protests to have it closed. Makoto had fixed his sky blue silk tie around his neck and finished everything off by adjusting the collar of his white button-up shirt. Haruka wasn't quite sure what Rin saw when she looked at him in it, but by the way her eyes sparkled during the fittings and the way she would always flirt with him afterwards made him think that it suited him rather well.

"So, Haru-chan, have you and Rin-chan discussed having kids yet?"

There was a resounding thump that followed Nagisa's question, but Haruka coolly turned around and shrugged. It wasn't like they were stupid to have not considered it, they had just agreed to accept what came if something decided to.

"Rin obviously wants to though, right?" Kisumi piped up. "I mean, Hayato is eleven now and so are Ren and Ran, but Rin still spoils them rotten with candy. You could just sort of imagine her as a doting mother, you know?"

"I think Rin-san would be strict when she needs to be though." Rei added. "Especially if they end up loving mackerel as much as Haruka-san does, or are as stubborn as both their parents combined. She'd probably never allow them to grow up spoiled."

"Whereas Haru would probably go running out the door the moment the baby started crying." Haru glared at Sou for the comment, but didn't really find much offense in it. He knew that his friends were teasing him, trying to get him to speak more about his thoughts on his and Rin's maybe future children, but it wasn't going to work.

"I'm pretty sure they'll end up cute though." Makoto suddenly stated, offering his own two-cents of thought and successfully making Haruka tinge a light pink in his cheeks. "I mean, a daughter that looks like Rin? Haru's gonna end up wrapped around her finger!"

Nagisa was just about to open his mouth again when a knock echoed inside the suite.

Gou's head popped through the open door with a teary smile plastered on her face. Nagisa whistled at her appearance, clearly appreciating the maid of honor's dress that Rin had picked out for her sister, but Gou didn't even flinch. Her scarlet orbs were directed at him, as if scrutinizing him for the last time—making sure that he really was worthy to be called Rin's future husband. He offered her a small smile of assurance (one that Kisumi seemed to over react at seeing as she almost fell off of the couch) before she returned it with one of her own. "She's ready for you." She stated calmly.

"Finally!" The honey blonde shouted, standing from his seat with Kisumi hot on his heels. "We can get this wedding started!"

Gou chuckled at her boyfriend's antics before exiting the room with Sou and Kisumi in tow. The men stayed inside the suite for a couple of moments more, all eyes trained on Haruka and conveying different emotions. Makoto's pride and happiness, Rei's adoration, and Nagisa's excitement—he allowed himself a sigh of relief and a breath to himself.

"Let's go." He states bravely, despite being an emotional mix of nervous excitement. "I've gotta get married."

* * *

The wedding was a rush of wide smiles and silent tears. Haruka's mind had been reeling with curiosities about how he had gotten his beautiful bride to say yes, while Rin's heart felt like it was on cloud nine as butterflies fluttered inside her stomach and filled her with immense happiness. From start to end, it had been nothing but perfect.

Haruka was the first to walk down the aisle, with people turning in their seats to watch him stride across the red carpet with ease. His face didn't betray his emotions as he took his place at the prepared wedding altar. The officiator was already standing there, offering him a smile as the procession continued on.

Following Haruka were Rei and Kisumi. Rei walked down confidently (if not just a tad bit shyly) with Kisumi all smiles and strut beside him. She looked pretty in the strapless pink empire waist chiffon dress that Rin had picked out for both her two friends, but Sou looked a bit awkward as she walked down seeing as she wasn't one for dresses to begin with. Nagisa, clad in the buttoned black coat and blue bowtie that Rin had chosen for the groom's men, held back a chuckle at her obvious discomfort but managed to make it to the altar without much incident before parting.

Makoto, as Haruka's best man, accompanied Gou down the aisle soon after. He was in a black suit and navy blue necktie to keep to Rin's pink and blue motif, but smiled so wide that his tall stature and well tailored suit paled in comparison. The younger Matsuoka had her arm wrapped around Makoto's and looked rather cute in her maid of honor dress (a knee-length chiffon dress the color of copper rose), eyes reflecting her amazement at the prepared set-up.

Once both reached the altar, Makoto offered him a comforting pat on the shoulder as Gou took her place across from them. People held their breath as the doors opened to reveal the bride. Even Haruka, who had promised himself to remain calm, was gob smacked by the sight of Rin in her wedding dress. He was pretty sure that he could hear Rin's mother crying already.

Her smile was stunningly bright as she began her bridal march, slowly making her way towards him as blue and red locked. He let out one of his rare smiles to welcome her, and she cocked her head a bit as if to say 'It's finally happening'. By the time the music stopped playing and Rin was beside him, Haruka was ready to ravish her where she stood. He swore that Makoto was holding back laughter from behind him, but he didn't care because Rin was blushing and  
flustered and obviously melting under his smoldering gaze.

The officiator began the ceremony, but neither of them heard a word. They were too focused on each other, too enthralled, and Makoto and Gou both had to subtly poke them when the time for their vows finally came. The green-eyed twenty-three year old handed Haruka the rings (a golden band for him, while her's had a ruby embossed in the center), and the groom saw Rin already beginning to tear-up as he began his vows. They'd both decided to write their own.

"I've known you for over a decade now, and you've been my girlfriend for almost as long as that." Haruka swore that he heard Nagisa mumble something along the lines of 'Well there was that one time that—oww!' obviously being stopped in his tracks by an observant Rei who had been more floored by Rin than Haruka had been. Rin must have been more beautiful than he thought if even Rei felt like he was about to feint, right?

"We've been through a lot together, and I guess I owe you more apologies than I could count." Rin offered a smile and a nod, raising her fingers to swipe at her eyes. The tears couldn't be held back anymore, he guessed. "I'm not really good with this sort of thing, but I do know that I should tell you thanks for the sights I've never seen before, and more so that I love you. And I promise that I'll keep loving you for the rest of my life because being with you has always been the closest thing I've been to free."

Was Makoto the one tearing up behind him now? Or was that Rei? Haruka wasn't very sure, but Rin was close to balling as her body shook and as she swatted at her face and fanned with her right hand to keep the tears away. He slipped the ring onto her ring finger until it was beside the engagement ring, and Rin almost lost it as she began to speak.

"How am I supposed to follow that?" She first asked him, voice cracking as the audience laughed at her words. Behind her, Sou, Kisumi, and Gou were close to tears themselves—Gou more so because Rin's happiness was very contagious.

"I guess I should start with I love you, more than I can say and more than you'll probably ever know. Heck, I love you so much that I probably love you more than your mother!" She heard Haruka's mother chuckle from one of the pews, and she blushed as she realized that she had said that out loud. "Ever since I was twelve I've known I've wanted to swim with you, and after getting to know you, I realized that despite you being a total water freak—I wanted to be with you. And I guess I raised up some pretty good karma points because my wish is coming true."

Haruka offered her a sheepish smile, and Rin continued before she began erupting into sobs.

"For as long as I live my life with you, I'll be happy. And if I make you feel free, Haru, than that's only because you freed me in in the first place. Thank you." She slipped the ring into Haruka's finger and watched as he held himself back from kissing her then and there. The officiator himself seemed rather touched, speaking in intimate hushed tones as both Rin and Haruka said their 'I do's.

Haruka didn't even wait for him to finish the words 'You may now kiss the bride' and just went for it. He pulled Rin close by her waist, and planted one on her lips without a care in the world. Rin returned the gesture just as fervently; hugging him close by the neck as everyone else either swooned, laughed, or fake-barfed. The officiator chuckled, stepping forward as he finally introduced them.

The loud applause fell on the couple's deaf ears, each too lost in the other to pay attention to their surroundings.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Nanase Haruka!"

* * *

 **WHEE. This is my birthday gift to Haru-chan! Now, before any of you get on my case about the fem!RIN, well, let me tell you that the idea has been bugging me and I really have nothing else to say. I just really wanted to write something about it to get it out of my system. Hopefully not a lot of hate is generated by that. (HOPEFULLY).**


End file.
